Some Promises Were Never Meant To Be Broken
by Bunnylover98
Summary: Basically, this story is about how well Kaname and Yuki's engagement goes. Some love will blossom while others are lost. When Kaname cheats on Yuki with a maid, can Yuki ever forgive him? Rated M for language and some explicit scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi guys, this is my first story. Please don't be too critical. Obviously this is a story based on Kaname and Yuki's relationship after she went through the transformation of becoming a full pure blood Warning: This story does contain some explicit scenes. Not many though, it's mostly about their love for each other. Some love and some betrayal. If you are looking for smut, you are looking at the wrong story my friends. Try looking for a story call Sweet Seduction, it should be uploaded soon enough. Anyways enjoy.

Chapter 1: Do you love me?

Yuki awoke at the midst of sunset, the last bit of red sun rays that annoyed her acute sight shone through the deep scarlet curtains that adorned her windows. As the last bit of sun rays cleared from the sky, Yuki arose from bed and slowly crept across the room. Her newly engaged fiance slept softly in bed. Her small feet padded against the hardwood floor almost silently as she made her way to his side of the bed. Kaname Kuran, what a beautiful sight to behold. His wine colored eyes looked exactly like hers, but his shoulder length chestnut was just a few shades darker then her hair. He was simply divine, almost god-like if it wasn't for his soiled hands. The hands that took vampires life's at no mercy. She guessed it was a privilege because he was the king of the vampires. Her king, her lover, and her best friend. No one could ever replace him.

When she finally made it to Kaname's side of the bed, she sat down, her petite body barely making a dent in the ginormous Victorian styled bed. She laid her head on his chest, feeling his chest rise up and down with his breathing. She sat there, listening to the soft beating of his heart letting it soothe her.

"Yuki, dear when did you wake up?" Kaname questioned, clearly not caring that he was awoken from slumber. He laced his long fingers through her hair and pulled her softly towards him. He kissed her softly, not wanting to over excite his bride to be. He pulled away seconds after his lips connected with hers. "My dear girl, it is still too early to be awake. Go back to sleep." He cooed, trying to coax her back to sleep.

"But Kaname, I don't want to sleep," she lied, rubbing her eyes. She crawled over him and cuddled close, not wanting to let go. He smiled and held her close, closing his eyes to sleep once again. "Kaname," Yuki asked, "Do you love me?"

Kaname smiled and kissed Yuki on her forehead. "Of course I do Yuki, more than anything in the world."

Yuki smiled, clearly satisfied with his answer, and fell asleep in his arms. He quickly kissed her on the forehead again, before falling into a deep slumber once again.

~Ah, it's short my bad. The next chapter should be a lot longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry, I haven't posted in a few weeks, my life has been really hectic. Anyways, here is the second chapter. Please enjoy!

Chapter 2: Lust, something not one human, nor vampire, can ignore.

Kaname stared out of the bedroom window, clearly waiting for his loved one to return home from shopping. Yuki, his Yuki, was quite a beautiful sight. Oh how he wanted to just run his fingers through her long chestnut locks, or kiss every inch of her creamy, ivory skin. Sex with her, don't even ask. It was the best thing he could ever ask for. Dear god, the way her petite body looked under his body, it was a sight that could turn any man on. Kaname bit his lip as he saw his princess walk through the gates. Pulling one hand through his messy hair, he walked down the stairs to greet his fiance.

When Yuki walked through the door, she was greeted by a wonderful sight. Kaname was sitting there waiting for her. "Kaname!" She exclaimed, while running into his arms. He always hugged her when she came home from anything, it was a tradition she had grown accustomed too. She leaned into him, breathing in his intoxicating aroma. His neck, the place where she could find nirvana anytime she needed it. His blood tasted like red rubies, to exquisite for her taste buds to savor. Her wine colored eyes turned crimson at the thought of simply elongating her fangs and piercing his ivory neck. She looked at him, a pleading look rested in her now crimson eyes. "Kaname," she begged, "May I drink from you?"

Kaname quickly nodded, gripping her chocolate locks and bringing her gasping mouth closer to his neck. "Yuki, you never have to ask. I will give you blood until the day I die." He simply replied, feeling her wet tongue slide over one of his veins. He would never tell Yuki this, but secretly he loved it when she bit him. It would excite more than anything, the way her fangs felt buried into his neck. She was just one big turn on to him. Then again, how could any man resist her. She was even more beautiful then her mother, Jurri Kuran, and she was in fact one of the most beautiful female vampires out there during her time.

Yuki slowly ran her tongue up the length of her lovers neck, stopping at the biggest vein she could find. Slowly and thirstily, her fangs came out and she pierced him, taking in small mouthfuls of his sweet nectar. She moaned softly, feeling herself getting excited by just simply tasting Kaname's blood. She closed her eyes, feeling as if another one of his fragments of memory was allowing her to see it. She gasped slowly as it was a familiar memory. It was the night Kaname had taken her virginity.

_The two new lovers sat on their new bed, well actually Kaname sat on the bed, Yuki sat on his lap. She nuzzled into him, her scrap of cloth Ruka called a dress was riding up her legs, allowing Kaname to see her creamy thighs. He simply bit his lip, feeling pressured in his pants already. Yuki must have felt it too, for she stared up at him with those innocent eyes. "Kaname, what is this lump I feel on my leg?" Yuki asked, running her hand over his lump. Kaname only grunted in response, and closed his eyes. _

"_Yuki dear, when a man is sexually attracted to a woman, his how you say 'part' becomes stiff." He explained, a faint blush on his cheeks. Yuki looked at him, even more innocence filling her expression. She simply nodded, her hand continually rubbing up and down on the lump. Kaname breathed in a sharp breath and looked down at his dear girl. "Yuki, you don't have to do this." He exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling it away from him. _

_Yuki looked sadly at him, she was enjoying the little responses she was receiving from him. She obeyed though, and they sat there in silence until Yuki finally pipped up. "Kaname," she questioned, "Why do my panties feel wet?" Her cheeks flamed as she asked this, never feeling this way before. At first she thought he wasn't going to answer, but then she felt air and looked up, seeing Kaname on top of her. She was going to bark her reply when she felt his hand brush against her panties. She gasped, clearly noting how is large hand felt on her. Her gasps grew louder as Kaname's hand pulled her panties off of her and threw them to god knows where. Her hand immediately flew to her exposed part, her blush growing a deeper scarlet every minute. _

_Kaname simply smirked and removed her hand, running on of his fingers along her heat. He brought the soaked finger to his finger and popped it into his mouth, savoring the sweet flavor of her innocence. "Yuki," he inquired, taking the finger out of his mouth, "When a woman is sexually attracted to a man her 'part' becomes wet." He saw her blush and leaned down, licking her cheek. "Yuki, do not be embarrassed it is perfectly natural. I am attracted to you and you are attracted to me, am I not right?" When Yuki nodded, Kaname smirked and ran another finger along her heat. "Yuki, you taste so sweet. I want to taste it from the source." He pulled her dress off completely and bent down, licking on one of her harden nipples. _

_Yuki let out a sound she thought she never would have as Kaname licked on her breasts. His hand felt pleasurable at her heat, and she began to feel more liquid form 'down there'. "Kaname," she whimpered, "Why does this feel so good?"_

_Kaname grinned seductively and slowly ran his finger up and down her heat trying to find his destination, her sweet, tight hole. Slowly, he pushed a finger inside of her, practically groaning himself at how tight she was. As he pumped the finger in and out of her, Yuki was moaning very loudly, clearly enjoying how his finger felt inside of her. "Yuki, just calm down and let me love you. This is exciting me more than you think." Kaname said, pumping his finger harder. He added another finger, pushing in extent to get it in. He slid his tongue from her nipple, down to her navel, along her thighs, and into her heat. He nipped at her heat, softly biting her clit as well, and kept his fingers pumping inside of her. _

_Yuki felt as if she was about to spill over. All this pleasure, it was too much for one girl to bear. Her hands interlocked themselves in Kaname's locks, in order to keep his face in her heat. She involuntary let out moans and gasps as his tongue lapped at her heat. She felt heat build up in her stomach and a bright white light hit her vision. With one last moan, she released some sort of liquid onto Kaname's fingers and tongue. "Kaname, I'm so sorry." She quickly apologized, her cheeks aflame again. It was hard for her to talk without a sudden gasp or tiny squeak accompanying each word. _

"_Yuki, no need to apologize. You did exactly what I wanted you too do, you came or in other words had an orgasm." He smirked and lapped up all of her cum, noting the sweet, tangy taste it had. After he was done, he sat up and quickly undressed himself, allowing his fiance's wandering hands to touch his torso. He looked at her and simply smiled, spreading her legs even more. Her eyes bulged when she saw him, and he chuckled to himself. "Simply beautiful, Yuki. You are simply beautiful." He knew when he took her innocence it was going to hurt her, but he couldn't take it anymore. Too long had he waited for this moment, wishing he could be beside her all of those years instead of that silver hair parasite. She was his now, and that was the way it was going to stay. If taking her innocence will show everyone that Yuki Kuran was his, then he sure as hell was going to do it. But he would take it slow, allowing the pain to subside before he would pick up speed and show her who really loves her. "Yuki dear, I'm about to do something that will prove my love to you. I will admit it will hurt, but the pain will not last long. I need you to stay calm and allow me to show you how much I love you to do this." When she nodded, he __positioned himself in-between her legs and kissed her, shoving himself in a tiny bit at a time. So tight and wet, she was. He kissed her for the sole fact that he knew it was going to hurt and she would scream. Sure enough, he heard a soft scream form at her lips and he stayed still, not wanting it too hurt anymore. "Please, let her be okay," he thought to himself. _

_When she felt Kaname enter her, it hurt. The pain was unbearable and she began to scream, but it was cut off by Kaname's lips. Dear god, how bad this hurt. It felt as if she was being torn from the inside. The pain seem to lessen as Kaname stopped, and soon she felt no pain. She gave him a curt nod and he began to move slowly, shoving bit by bit in. Now she felt the pleasure so many people have told her about. She moaned, closing her eyes and allowed Kaname to love her. He was enjoy it as well, the more he picked up speed and went deeper, the more he moaned. Yuki enjoyed the little sounds that he made. Soon enough, she felt the familiar sensation she felt earlier, and the bright white light came back to her vision. "Kaname, I think I'm cumming again!" She exclaimed, her breathing as heavy as it could get. _

_Kaname stared down at his princess, even drenched in sweat she looked gorgeous. She felt to go to be true around him. They finally became one, and now every vampire knew that she was his. "Oh dear, seems I am about to cum as well." He groaned in-between each breath. With a last few thrusts, and feeling Yuki's wall tighten and cum on him, he came inside of her and pulled out, collapsing beside his princess on the bed. "Yuki," he inquired, kissing her forehead, "I love you."_

_Yuki tried to calm her breathing before answering him, but it came to no avail. "I.. love... you too Kaname." She said, each word separated by a short breath. She pulled the covers over them and laid her head on his shoulder, falling asleep faster than a worn out toddler._

Yuki pulled her fangs out of Kaname's neck and stared up at him, a faint blush tickling at her cheeks. She couldn't remember their first time all to well, but it seemed that Kaname remembered it quite fine.

"Yuki, what did you see?" Kaname asked, puzzled by the blush on her cheeks. He had to admit, she looked even more beautiful while blushing. Then again, to him she was beautiful all of the time.

Yuki to embarrassed to tell the whole story, looked at him and said, "Our first time." She looked down, but her face was pulled back up gently by Kaname's hand. She blushed as she felt Kaname's lips met her own.

When Kaname pulled away from the chaste kiss, he looked at her seductively and pulled her close, whispering in her ear at the same time. "Why don't we go relive that day in the bedroom." He wiggled his eyebrow at her, receiving a nod and a giggle. The two pureblood lovers then hurried into the bedroom to get caught in the perfect bliss of love.

~Oh damn, that took me all weekend to write. Well I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think! Your opinions matter to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So, I finally have a day off from school and I can update. Best day ever. My next day isn't for a month, but I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Chapter 3: You cheated, I left.

Yuki walked down the road slowly, enjoying the soft breeze that slapped against her face. School had let out early and she wanted nothing more than to run into her lover's arms. They had grown distant lately, and frankly, it was scaring her. She had heard rumors of Kaname cheating on her, but being the person she was, she wrote them off as lies and went on her way. Their sex life hadn't improved much since the rumors began. Every time they got slightly close to ravishing each other, he would act like he was bored and it would immediately turn Yuki off. Nothing was worse than a man acting as if he was bored during sex, it could turn even the horniest of women off.

As the sight of her house got closer and closer, Yuki began to run, hoping Kaname would be there to en-wrap her in his arms and banish all of her worries from her mind. She ran and ran, pushing herself to her limits. As she reached the mahogany front door, she didn't even bother to touch it, and pushed it open with her mind. That was one of the perks of being a pureblood vampire, she had mind control and a whole bunch more of powers. She raced into the living room, searching frantically for her fiance. To her dismay, he wasn't there.

She heard a noise upstairs and inquired to herself what it was. It sounded like a loud banging, but she herself didn't know what to make of it. She took off her shoes and climbed the stairs slowly, trying her best not to make any noises. As she neared the top of the stairs, she closed her eyes and listened for the slightest clue to where the noise was coming from. She could hear unusual groans and she followed them, bringing her to the bedroom she shared with Kaname. She turned the brass knob softly and pushed the door open silently. What she was to see would change her life forever. Kaname, her beloved Kaname, was in bed with another woman. A lower class woman to be exact. She felt a warm tear slide down her cheek, and she wailed a soft cry, hoping to snap Kaname out of his blissful moment.

Kaname didn't quite know how he got into this situation. At one moment he was being served tea by one of his favorite maids, and the next moment he was in bed with her, committing a hideous crime that if Yuki was to see, she would surely leave him. He groaned, pushing himself into the maid while hearing her call out his name. His and his fiance's sex life had took a turn for the worse. Every time they tried to make love, he would get bored quickly and would excuse himself from the room. Even if he was sleeping with another woman, he couldn't stop himself from calling out Yuki's name a couple of times. After what seemed like non-stop hours of screwing, he heard a soft wail come from the door and he stopped, fearing to look and see who was disturbing him. He turned his head softly and spotted his fiance at the door, a single tear rolling down her pale cheeks. "Yuki..." he said, his eyes closing in disappointment. Everything went quiet and if you listened hard enough, you could hear both of the purebloods' hearts break.

Yuki stood there taking in the sight that she was doomed to behold. Something in the sweet-natured girl snapped, and she turned to the smirking whore her fiance was fucking. It was none other than Hikasu, one of Yuki's favorite maids. They had become friends in the little time that she had lived in the mansion, and the sight of the C-level tramp naked under Kaname fueled Yuki's anger worse. Yuki had to admit, the girl was pretty, lavender locks, and grayish-blue eyes. She was small, not as petite as Yuki, but small enough to have a nice-sized chest. Yuki let jealousy envelop her, and she edged toward the bed, allowing a small growl escape from her throat. "Kaname, why?" She questioned, "Why cheat on me with this." She pointed to the naked maid for emphasize and looked back up at her fiance.

"Because, I am obviously better in bed than you." Hikasu smirked, flinging her hair to her side. Yuki snorted and flung herself at the bed, scratching at Kaname's back. Kaname flung himself in-front of the maid before Yuki could take out her wrath on the poor girl.

"Kaname, get the fuck out of the way. This little bitch doesn't know who she is talking to. I can easily tear her throat out, and no one would miss her." Yuki growled, giving Hikasu the biggest death glare she could muster. The maid simply flipped her middle finger up at the pureblood princess, allowing her eyes to smirk for her unmoving mouth. That was it for Yuki, her anger built up and boiling over, she managed to escape Kaname's iron grip and grab a fist full of Hikasu's lavender hair. The maid let out a howl of pain, and reached for Yuki, scratching at the pureblood princess' cheek. She managed to sneak a cut onto the unscathed pale cheek, and a teeny drop of blood fell onto the bed. Yuki, being fueled from anger and embarrassment, pulled the naked girl out of the bed and walked towards the door.

"Yuki, let's not do anything too rational now dear," Kaname urged. He ran his slender fingers through his long brown locks, and looked at his fiance. Yuki spun around and gave him a dirty look, pulling her engagement ring off of her ring finger. She threw the expensive piece of metal at him and choked out a reply.

"That's right Kaname, let's not do anything too rational. Like sleep with a maid while your fiance is at school. God, you smell just like her." Yuki sniffed the air, and sharply turned her head towards the wiggling girl's neck. Sure enough there was two fresh bite wounds. Her eyes filled with more tears, and for a few moments they stood there in complete silence. "You... bite her," realization struck Yuki as she stared at her naked lover. "You broke our blood bond. Kaname, our sacred-fucking-blood-bond. Do I mean anything to you?" She questioned, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Hikasu growled and tried to kick at Yuki. "Let me go, bitch. Stop being a pussy pureblood." She smirked up at her elder, and shrieked when Yuki gripped her hair even tighter. "That hurts, stop!" She begged, clawing at the air.

"Shut up!" Yuki growled at her, slapping the maid across the face drawing a bit of blood. The maid kept quiet but wouldn't stop wiggling around in Yuki's grasp. The pureblood princess sighed angrily and walked outside of the door, pulling the naked gasping maid along with her. Yuki pulled Hikasu down the stairs, choosing to ignore the squeaks and squeals the maid let out. She opened the mahogany doors that led to the garden and pushed the naked girl out. She slammed the door closed, and mentally locked every door and window from where she stood. With a satisfied grunt, she trudged upstairs, choosing to ignore the maid's yells of protest.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she found Kaname waiting for her with sad eyes. "Yuki," he breathed her name, "I'm sorry."

Yuki took a look at him, burst into tears, and ran into her room. Is this just a dream? Can this all be a nightmare? Yuki grabbed a bit of skin and pinched herself. Nope, she was doomed to live with this hatred towards her lover. She picked up her old, forgotten suitcase, and packed some essentials. It was too depressing to be around him right now. She needed to leave as soon as possible. She grabbed the stuffed rabbit Kaname brought home for her one time. It was white with brown spots. It was simply adorable and she named it Marshmellow, for she was hungry when she received the gift. She wiped a tear away and softly put the rabbit inside of her suitcase. She slowly got up from her bed, picked up her suitcase, and walked out of her door. It was better if she didn't see Kaname before she left, so she wrote him a note. She left it on the kitchen counter and walked out of the door, not noticing Kaname was waiting for her outside.

"Yuki, please stay for a moment." He begged, while grabbing her hand. Yuki nodded softly and dropped her suitcase. Kaname took a deep breath and kissed her cheek. "Yuki, I love you with all of my heart. What I did, it was unforgivable. I broke any chance I had to win your heart over completely. I understand why you want to leave, and I will not stop you. Just remember, I love you Yuki Kuran. You are the only woman who brought warmth to my life, and I had to mess that up. I am the biggest fool this damned earth has ever seen." Kaname spoke with such warmth that it brought fresh tears to Yuki's eyes.

"Kaname, I love you too. I wanted so much for us, but I can't be here right now. It's too much to deal with. I need to go visit Headmaster and get my thoughts together." Yuki told him, her eyes glistening from the un-shed tears.

Kaname nodded his head and leaned his forehead against his lover's. They both took a deep breath and looked into each others eyes. "You deserve much better than me." They both whispered. They stood there for a few moments, savoring the depressing moment, before Yuki kissed Kaname's cheek. Kaname replied by kissing her forehead, and let go of her. She walked to her awaiting car, casting a backwards glance at her lover and the blissful feeling she was leaving behind. Kaname choked out a soft reply, "Goodbye." He put his palm on his forehead and rested it there, as he watched the one and only girl he ever loved drive out of his life. For the first time in his life, Kaname felt a tear slide down his cheek. He was an idiot, and now he had to pay the price. His one true love left him, dooming him to deal with this damned earth by himself. "Yuki, please don't ever forget me." He begged to no one in particular. He walked into the house and closed the door, shutting himself out from the rest of the world.

* * *

~Ah, I was listening to Issues by Escape the Fate when I wrote this. Sorry for not posting for a long time. Read and Review! I love you my followers, you guys encourage me too write this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I'm so sorry guys! School has been hectic. I have about two more weeks until summer break, so hopefully I can update more often. Also, I'm currently trying to write a Soul Eater fanfic. It's a Soul and Maka AU, and it's rated M as well. I'm going to call it Ballet Flats And Even Flatter E's. Hopefully I can get it uploaded as well. Anyways, I love all of the reviews I'm receiving, you guys really like the story, hm? Good, I'm not even halfway done yet. ENJOY~

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight. If I did, there would be little vampire babies running around. Yuki and Kaname would have like eight kids, because Kaname can't keep it in his pants. Ichiru wouldn't be dead... Anyways, you get my point. :D

Chapter 4: Cross Academy Balls Always Cause Mischief.

Yuki arose twenty minutes before sunset, feeling uncomfortable at the sudden heat wave Cross Academy had taken up in the past three weeks. It has almost been an entire month since she had left Kaname, and she missed him dearly. She sighed, running her hand through her sweat-slicked hair. Today was a special day in the Headmaster's eyes. Today was the Ball Of The Elders; a ball any vampire of any class could attend. Of course, being the pureblood princess, Yuki was allowed to attend. This would be her first ball without Kaname, and she was afraid of the outcome. She didn't know if he would be there tonight, and to be honest, she really didn't care. She was going to have fun and act respectively to everyone. She stretched, her long limbs aching in pain. She jumped off of the leather recliner she had fallen asleep on. The heat wave left her sweating ALL day, and now her body was indented in the chair. To make matters worse, every bit of clothing she had on was drenched in her sweat.

"Damn heat wave." She muttered, pulling her wet dress shirt off. She threw it across the room, not really caring where it ended up. She pulled everything off, leaving her only in panties and a bra, and walked to the Headmaster's bathroom. The night class was already in session so she prayed Zero was doing his nightly rounds around the campus. Zero hadn't really been overjoyed at her arrival. He almost shot her for crying out loud!

Zero.

She missed him. How could you not, though? His slick silver hair covering his soft lilac eyes. He was a major heart-throb at the academy, leaving out his quick-to-anger personality of course.

He wouldn't even look at her.

Oh how she yearned to reach out and touch him. One hug, that's all she asked for. He refused, shooting her a hateful glare, and walked off, muttering something to himself.

Why did he hate her? Because she was a vampire? Did she change in the few years she had been gone? She ran over to a mirror, tripping over her own feet, and glanced at herself. Her hair was longer, and her face lost it's childish features. Other than that, she still looked like Yuki. Skinny, flat-chested Yuki. What made her different to him? Yes, her life source was now blood, but she didn't even crave it as much as other vampires.

Her head started to hurt. Damn it, Zero. Why couldn't her accept her? She grunted and whipped her head up, hearing a slight knock at the door. Who in their right mind would interrupt her while she was thinking? She growled lowly, walking slowly to the door. She would surely give them a piece of her mind. She quickly slipped on a black silk robe and waltzed over to the oak door. She gripped the brass doorknob, turning it slowly, and pulled the door open. She was about to scream at the poor individual, when a hand lashed out and covered her mouth. Her eyes grew wide as she looked up at the intruder, and she felt that she was about to cry.

Zero?

His name was on her lips as he walked in and closed the door. He kept a poker face as he took his hand off of her mouth. The second he did, he was bombarded with questions.

"...Why won't you talk to me. Look at me, please. Damn it, Zero, I'm not a fucking blob of non-existence." She spoke fast, almost blurring her words together. She wrapped her thin, long arms around her friend, and pushed herself close to him. God, did she miss this. Only a few moments later did she feel strong arms embrace her. She buried her face into his chest, he grew taller over the years, and softly sighed. She couldn't stop the salty tears from falling from her eyes, and frankly, she didn't care to. The only thing that mattered to her right now was her childhood friend.

Zero tried his hardest not to break down in front of Yuki. Sure, he had been pissed at her for coming back, but damn, even he couldn't resist her. He missed her long, soft chestnut hair and the way her eyes shined when she smiled. He looked down at her, and smiled to himself. Yeah, he missed her. He missed her so fucking much, but he had to think things out. Hell, he didn't even know why she was here. His breath hitched when he felt his shirt become wet in certain spots.

Was she crying?

Oh, hell no. He was going to go ape shit on someone.

He cursed his gentleman nature, and pulled Yuki's face up slowly. His smile dropped quickly and he looked at her sadly. He only let one word slip from his tight lips, but that one word changed everything.

"Why?"

Yuki's eyes burned. She didn't know how to answer that. Her head raced with answers, but one simple sentence brushed past the others, sneaking past her tongue.

"I thought I loved him," she squeaked out. She still did, but hate stood out more. Bile rose into her throat, but she pushed it back down. She didn't need to show anymore weakness in front of Zero. She watched as one gray eyebrow arched in a questioning manner. She let out a shaky breath and readied herself to give an explanation.

Zero's head began to feel light.

Thought?

Loved?

Him...

He couldn't believe it. What happened to forever? His eyes darted to her left hand, and he noticed the lack of an engagement ring. That was weird. He remembered hearing Cross cooing over Yuki's beautiful ring a few months ago. He grabbed the hand and raised it towards her face, pointing to the spot where the ring was supposed to be. She coughed harshly and gestured for them to sit on the couch.

Yuki pulled her confused friend towards the leather couch, and mentally cursed the Headmaster for his love of worn out and extremely hot fabric. She waited until he was situated and scratched her head. Where to start? Fuck of she knows. Oh well, it's now or never.

"Let me start out with how sorry I am for leaving you as fast as I did. You couldn't even believe how bad I've missed you..." She started with this, hoping to lighten the mood before she dropped the bomb. "The first few years with... him... were amazing. He showed me that he loved me, truly he did. We did every normal thing a couple would." She stopped for a few moments after seeing Zero shudder. Yeah, maybe telling him about her sex life wasn't the best idea.

Oh well.

"Then, a few months ago I started to notice slight changes in him. It wasn't much, just a few bits and pieces here and there. Two months ago was the worst out of everything. He started to become... distant. He wouldn't touch me, nor would he even drink from me. It was maddening. He even began to ignore me. Hours upon hours I would sit on our bed crying my eyes out because he wouldn't even cast a glance my way. He would walk in and see me in my worst state, and simply tell me I was acting childish and would try to comfort me. It never worked. The ignoring progressed, but I was too blind to see it. Then, that day happened..."

Zero only nodded. What was he supposed to do? He urged her to continue on, but he only half listened. Damn, why did her hair look softer than usual? He had to touch it, it was beckoning him. He watched her lips form words, and he wondered to himself what it would be like to capture those lips with his own. NO. He needed to stop this and listen to her.

"And that's when I walked in and saw him in bed, ravishing another girl..."

He did what now?!

Zero's eyes widened. He expected Kuran to screw up somehow, but damn, he didn't expect him to do this. He never once expected him to hurt Yuki. Zero could only watch as silent tears fell from Yuki's eyes. Damn, he needed to do something and fast. He inched forward and wrapped his arms around her sobbing frame, pulling her closer. He laced his fingers in her hair, and inwardly smiled. He was right, her hair was softer. "Shush, Yuki." He cooed, "I'm here."

Yuki sobbed loudly. These feelings were back. She hadn't told anybody about the incident, not even the Headmaster, but she trusted Zero. Fuck, it hurt so bad. She pushed closer into Zero, unintentionally climbing into his lap. She didn't realize her mistake until she felt him stiffen around her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll get off." She spoke quietly, a sob separating each word. As she tried to wiggle off of him, she felt his arms tighten around her and pull her closer.

"No." He stated. "It's fine."

Yuki nodded and buried herself in his chest. He smelt like the woods and it soothed her. She felt the familiar heavy feeling of sleep wrap around her brain and she complied, falling asleep on her best friend.

Zero let out a soft cough. He didn't know why, but this felt right. Having her in his lap. Sure, he felt a bit perverted, considering she was only wearing a robe, but he knocked out all of those thoughts when he felt her movements stop. All her could feel was her chest rise up and down with her steady breathing. She WOULD fall asleep on him. He rolled his eyes at the 'old' Yuki gesture, and wrapped his arms around her tighter. His head was racing, and he couldn't make out the blob his mind was coming up with. He groaned, letting his head fall back and hit the couch. This was all too much for him. He couldn't make sense out of the whole situation. He inwardly sighed. This was harder than he thought. Two things stood out in his mind.

One. He was going to beat the fuck out of Kaname Kuran next time he saw him.

Two. He was secretly in love with the girl that was passed out on his lap.

Zero knew he was fucked.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry guys. Don't kill me, Angie loves you. 3 ;~;

By the way, this is still a Yume story. I just added a little bit of Zeki. Don't get too comfortable with it, the Yume starts back up in a few chapters. Anyways, read and review. I LOVE YOU GUYS BY THE WAY. YOU ARE ALL MY LOVERS. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Anyways, bye.~


End file.
